Correspondido (Shu x Valt)
by Monedita123
Summary: Porque, a pesar de que Valt era un poco idiota, le era imposible decirle que no a Shu; y eso aplicaba para cualquier cosa.
1. 1

_**Antes de empezar, como solo me he visto Beyblade Burst y Beyblade Burst Evolution (aquí acaban de empezar Turbo hace poco, pero meh), quise situar esto después del final de la segunda, solo que están todos juntos aunque haya pasado un tiempo (menos Ken, que sigue en otra escuela)**_

**Pareja principal: Shu x Valt**

**Leve mención de: Rantaro x Wakiya**

* * *

Shu Kurenai no pudo comprenderlo antes.

Desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a plantearse varias cosas que, de alguna manera, siempre incluían a Valt.

No podía agradecerle lo suficiente por todo lo que había hecho por él, y no podía sentirse más feliz aún al ver que todo había vuelto a ser como era antes.

Y, desde ese entonces, con el pasar de los meses, la calidez que sentía en su pecho cada vez que combatía con Valt o, simplemente, estaba a su lado, aumentaba drásticamente.

—¡Eh, Shu! ¡Vamos a comer! —la voz de aquel joven de cabello azul oscuro consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Otra vez, sintió esa calidez.

—¿Shu? —dudó Valt, nuevamente, acercándose a su amigo y mirándole de frente; ya había tocado el timbre que indicaba el descanso para almorzar y el albino no reaccionaba.

Nuevamente, una cálida presión en el pecho.

—Ah, sí —respondió el albino de una vez, dedicándole una leve sonrisa y quitando importacia a su momento de reflexión—. Vamos —finalizó, levantándose y decidiendo su objetivo.

Porque tenía pensado decírselo en ese mismo instante; aquel joven albino necesitaba expresarle a Valt lo que estaba sintiendo.

De lo contrario, no podría centrarse en los combates correctamente y seguiría perdido en sus pensamientos, tal y como había estado haciendo durante bastante tiempo.

—Oye, Valt —llamó por el pasillo de la escuela, mientras se dirigían hacia el resto de sus amigos que les esperaban en la azotea como de costumbre.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shuu? —inquirió, deteniéndose con dudas y cierta preocupación—. Últimamente estás un poco raro… —agregó arqueando una ceja.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y, aún con esa presión en el pecho, lo dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Me gustas, Valt —sentenció antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a otro lugar—. Y no solo como amigo —finalizó dedicándole otra sonrisa.

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

—¡¿Que Shu ha dicho qué?! —exclamaba Rantaro bastante asombrado—. Espera, más despacio, ¡¿cómo es eso de que le gustas?! ¡Necesitamos explicaciones!

—¡Yo también estoy confuso, ¿sabes?! —respondió Valt, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sintiendo—. ¿Qué es eso de que le gusto no solo como amigo?

Después de aquellas palabras, Shu había optado por saltarse el almuerzo junto al resto; además, antes de dejar a Valt decir algo al respecto y esperándose su inocente "Tú también me gustas", decidió aclarar que no iba en el sentido que el joven Aoi creía.

—¿En serio te lo ha dicho de esa manera…? —dudó Daigo, igual de sorprendido; eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Acaso hay otra manera? —respondió Valt, mirando al suelo y manteniéndose pensativo—, ¡¿Qué es eso de que le gusto no solo como amigo?! —finalizó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—No me digas que… —suspiró Kiyama, llevándose una mano a la frente al igual que Kurogami—. ¿En serio no sabes en qué sentido te lo decía? ¡Obviamente que quiere algo más!

—¿Algo más? —dudó Valt, aún sin comprender a qué se referían.

—¡Que no quiere hacer contigo solo lo que hace un amigo! —intentó aclarar Rantaro—. Ya sabes… también otras cosas —agregó, avergonzándose bastante por hablar de esos temas que no se le daban demasiado bien—. ¡Y vosotros no os quedéis solo mirando, ayudadme! —añadió al ver que Wakiya permanecía cruzado de brazos y Daigo con las manos en los bolsillos observando su lamentable intento de explicación.

—¡Ja! ¡No entiendo por qué te complicas tanto! —optó por intervenir el otro rubio con aires de saberlo todo— Recházalo y ya está, así de simple —prosiguió, haciendo como si no le importase en absoluto.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Kiyama al escuchar el comentario de Wakiya—. ¡Eso no ayuda!

—¡No pienso rechazar a Shu! —agregó Valt sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

—¿Eso significa que también te gusta? —inquirió Daigo.

—¡Pues claro! —respondió Valt decidido.

—Pero no nos referimos a solo como un amigo —prosiguió Kiyama, percatándose de que aquel chico no se daba cuenta de algunas cosas—. ¡Es lo que queremos explicarte, ¿sabes?!

—Ugh, me estás poniendo enfermo con este tema. Me piro —continuó Wakiya, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Eh, no huyas! —riñió Rantaro, yendo tras el rubio—. ¡Estamos aquí para apoyar a nuestro amigo! ¡Vuelve aquí! —se pudo escuchar ya a gran distancia.

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

—¡¿Por qué no quieres apoyar a Valt en esto?! —reclamó Rantaro, dando el alcance a Wakiya y deteniéndole al sujetarle de la muñeca.

—Todas esas tonterías sobre el amor no me interesan en lo más mínimo —respondió, soltándose del agarre y evitando mirar al otro rubio—. ¡Qué cursilerías, por favor! —finalizó, volviendo a avanzar para largarse.

—¿No te interesan…? —dudó Kiyama, cambiando su tono a uno más triste y bajando levemente su rostro.

Aquella voz hizo que, inconscientemente, Wakiya se detuviera y girase, mirando al contrario.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti sí? —inquirió cruzado de brazos.

—¡N-No, qué va! —reaccionó Rantaro rápidamente y negando con las manos—. ¡Yo no sé qué es eso del amor! ¡Jajaja! —rio forzosamente y de forma patética mirando hacia otro lado.

"Menudo idiota…" Pensaba Wakiya, ignorando cómo Kiyama comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido para negar lo obvio y optando por alejarse de una vez por todas.

Porque él también estaba negando lo obvio. Sin poder evitarlo, al marcharse mantuvo el ceño levemente fruncido y un gran rubor en su rostro al pensar en Rantaro.

Aquel rubio implícitamente teñido se había apoderado de su mente y le hacía desconcentrarse; y eso era algo que Wakiya no tenía pensado permitir.

**[...]**

—Oh, ya has vuelto —comentó Daigo al ver a un cabizbajo Rantaro regresar.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido con Wakiya? —inquirió Valt.

—Se me ha escapado —confesó, sentándose en uno de los bancos y dejando a un lado el tema principal.

En ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Wakiya.

—¡Valt! —la voz de ciertos pequeños que llegaban un poco tarde consiguió llamar la atención del resto.

—¡Shu nos ha dicho que te traigamos esto! Dice que lo ha hecho para ti —informó Nika con un bentō en ambas manos.

—¿Para mí…? —dudó el joven de cabello azul, con cierta ilusión, recibiendo aquella comida—. ¡Genial! —exclamó sin dudar ni un solo segundo en abrirla; que Shu se le hubiese confesado no quitaba el hecho de que se moría de hambre.

—¡¿Y nosotros qué?! —se quejó Rantaro, después de oírse un rugido procedente de su estómago, regresando al tema principal.

—El que le gusta es Valt, no tú —añadió Daigo.

Durante unos segundos, Toko y Nika se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar ese comentario.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió el hermano pequeño de Valt.

—Que a Shu le gusta vuestro hermano —explicó Rantaro cruzado de brazos—. Se le ha confesado, pero Valt no sabe qué hacer porque no lo entiende.

—¡¿A Shu le gusta Valt?! —exclamaron los dos pequeños al unísono.

—Sí, sí, ya nos hemos sorprendido todos —quitó importancia Kiyama.

—¿Por qué siempre los chicos guapos tienen que tener ese tipo de gustos? —suspiró Nika con los ojos cerrados y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo; su propio hermano se había ganado al mismísimo Shu.

—El verdadero problema aquí es qué hará Valt —se centró Daigo en la situación principal, dirigiendo su mirada al joven que estaba tragando rápidamente la deliciosa comida del albino.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Queremos ayudarte y tú solo piensas en comerte lo que ha hecho Shu?! —reclamó Rantaro.

—¡Eswgue eshtá muy buewno! —respondió con la boca llena; definitivamente, amaba la comida de Shu.

Y no le importaría comerla todos los días de su vida.

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

Por otro lado, cierto albino se encontraba en uno de los baños, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta y con el rostro rojo.

Se suponía que solo iba a soltar sus sentimientos para que lograse concentrarse en los futuros enfrentamientos de Beyblade.

Pero, para su desgracia, no iba ser tan fácil.

De alguna manera, terminó sacrificando su almuerzo y encargando a Nika y Toko que se lo entregasen a Valt. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué había hecho eso.

Shu pensó que con un _"Me gustas"_ sería suficiente; pero eso solo había empeorado las cosas.

—Oh, no… —suspiraba sin poder evitar pensar solamente en Valt y planteándose cómo se suponía que iba a mirarle a los ojos la próxima vez.

**[...]**

* * *

• • •

_**Es mi primera vez escribiendo para el fandom de Beyblade Burst, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sobre todo porque me maratoneé los 102 capítulos totales de las dos primeras temporadas y me enamoré por completo. Me trajo recuerdos de cuando tenía 12 años y llegaba del colegio con todo el hype para ver Zatch Bell. Amo Beyblade Burst y a todos los personajes, y el Shu x Valt ya es mi OTP. Me dan vida xD (el Rantaro x Wakiya también me gusta mucho, son preciosos, maldito Wakiya tsundere JAJAJ).**_

_**Ya han empezado a emitir por aquí la tercera temporada doblada, y ahora entiendo por qué muchos odian a Aiga JAJJAJA es un creído xDD espero que tenga su desarrollo, porque ya me he hecho spoiler y sé quién ganará ;; me quema, me lastima.**_

_**Y, bueno, no puedo evitar imaginarme a Valt como un idiota en el amor (?) Es el tipo de personaje que veo difícil que lo comprenda a la primera a menos que haya algo que le hagadarse cuenta xD**_

_**Este fic será solo de dos capítulos.**_  
_**Tengo tropecientas ideas en mente para unos cinco fics más xDD**_


	2. 2

Tras la confesión de Shu y lo confundido que estaba Valt, terminó la hora del descanso para comer y todos tuvieron que regresar a clase.

El de cabello azul, aún sin saber qué hacer, pensó que debería preguntárselo directamente al mismo Shu.

Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil.

—¡Eh, Shu! —llamó al verlo ya sentado en su lugar y se acercó rápidamente hacia aquel albino—. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que me dijiste —aplicó, poniéndose frente a él y algo confuso al verlo ocultando su rostro—. ¿Shu…? —dudó, acortando la distancia y dándose cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia estaba cerrando los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está muy roja.

Kurenai Shu tenía un gran problema.

Aquella confesión solo empeoró las cosas y, creyendo que sus sentimientos desaparecerían con las palabras, terminó aún más afectado. Ya ni siquiera podía mirar a Valt.

En parte, quizás era porque temía una respuesta. Esa respuesta de ser rechazado, por más que en un principio fuera algo que pensó que no le importaba.

Y, además, todo ese tema podía perjudicar su relación con Valt.

—¡Profesor, Shu está con fiebre! —exclamó el joven Aoi al ver cómo el maestro entraba a clase.

—¿Qué? No, Valt, espera… —reaccionó el de ojos rojos, tratando de detenerlo al escuchar eso.

—Bueno, entonces acompaña a Kurenai a la enfermería —ordenó el profesor, dispuesto a empezar la clase.

—¡Vale! —aceptó Valt con gusto, cogiendo de la mano a su amigo y arrastrándolo fuera del aula—. ¡Vamos, Shu!

**[...]**

Y, así, terminaron yendo por los pasillos de la mano.

—Valt, que no tengo fiebre —suspiró el albino, soltando el agarre de su amigo y deteniéndose.

—¿Eh? Pero estabas rojo… —respondió, girándose con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —mintió; aunque la fiebre no tuviera nada que ver, en realidad Shu no se sentía bien en absoluto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces… Me alegro —aplicó el menor, dedicándole una de esas típicas sonrisas que Kurenai tanto adoraba—. Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que preguntarte una cosa —cambió de tema, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para hallar una respuesta.

—Si es sobre lo que te dije… Olvídalo —reaccionó el albino, evitando mirar a su amigo a los ojos y tratando de mantenerse serio.

—¿Por qué?

—No es nada, en serio.

—Pero tú...

—¡He dicho que no tiene importancia! —gritó inconscientemente, sintiéndose cada vez peor por haber llegado a esa situación—. Olvida mis palabras —agregó, dando media vuelta para alejarse y regresar a clase—. Es lo mejor para los dos —finalizó en un susurro casi para sí mismo.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —reclamó el de cabello azul, cada vez más confuso—. ¡Shu, espera! ¡Explícamelo! —trató de detenerle, acercándose y aferrándose a uno de sus brazos.

—No hay nada que explicar —rechazó nuevamente, ocultando su rostro.

—¡Pero quiero saber lo que sientes! —sentenció Aoi, tratando de mirarle a los ojos y aumentando la fuerza de su agarre.

—Valt, déjalo. Suéltame.

—No hasta que me lo expliques —se negó rotundamente, aferrándose aún más al brazo izquierdo de su amigo.

Shu se llevó la otra mano a la frente y suspiró; Valt había empeorado todo.

Ahora el albino sentía su rostro arder mucho más que antes; y todo por culpa de aquel ingenuo chico.

—¿Qué parte de "Me gustas y no solo como amigo" no entiendes?

—Lo de "_no solo como amigos_" —respondió el menor, soltando lentamente del brazo a Shu y tratando de comprender qué más quería de él.

—¿No sabes a qué me refiero con algo más que ser amigos y rivales?

—Algo más… ¿como qué?

—Como esto.

Sin verlo venir, lo siguiente que Valt sintió fue cómo su amigo albino lo atraía hacia sí y lo rodeaba en un cálido abrazo, impidiéndole ver qué rostro estaba poniendo Shu en aquel momento; simplemente ocultándose en el hombro del menor.

_"¿Eh?"_

El joven de cabello azul no tenía ningún problema con eso. Los abrazos eran algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y si eso era lo que Kurenai deseaba desde un principio, podría habérselo dicho y Valt no hubiera dudado en hacerlo.

Pero, esta vez, era diferente.

El cómo Shu se estaba aferrando a su cuerpo y cómo parecía no querer soltarle, comenzó a ponerle algo nervioso; aquel abrazo estaba durando más de la cuenta.

Valt, a pesar de ser incapaz de comprenderlo por completo, sí que se había dado cuenta de una sola cosa; que se sentía raro.

Era una sensación extraña. No sabía por qué estaba empezando a tener más calor del normal, y mucho menos por qué se sentía tan nervioso al tener a Shu abrazándole, si se suponía que los abrazos eran solo eso; unos simples y amigables abrazos.

El albino, sintiendo que lo mejor sería no alargar aquello más de la cuenta, supuso que era el momento de separarse.

_"Sé que no va a funcionar."_ Pensaba, creyendo que, después de eso, Valt podría entenderlo al menos un poco y le diría algo en plan: «_Lo siento Shu, solo te veo como un amigo_.»

Pero conforme se disponía a alejarse, sintió cómo unas manos rodeaban su espalda; Su amigo estaba correspondiendo aquel cálido abrazo.

—¿Valt…? —dudó, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—No sé por qué, pero… —comenzó el de cabello azul—. Me gusta esta sensación —finalizó con una sonrisa, aferrándose aún más al de ojos rojos y haciendo que, inevitablemente, este dejase caer ciertas lágrimas.

Atrayendo más el cuerpo del menor hacia sí, Shu cerró los ojos mientras ocultaba su rostro y sentía que todo era demasiado bonito como para ser verdad.

—Valt… gracias —murmuró con un tono roto, intentando contener las lágrimas todo lo que podía, pero resultando inútil.

_"¿Shu está llorando…?"_

Valt no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así. De hecho, se hacía la pregunta de si es que hubo algún momento en el que su amigo albino le mostró aquel lado tan sentimental.

—Eh, Shu —llamó, aún sin romper el abrazo—. Llorar de vez en cuando no está mal

—No estaba llorando —negó lo obvio, secándose las lágrimas con uno de sus brazos y haciendo el intento de recuperar su tono normal.

—Sí, claro.

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaba Rantaro al escuchar cierta noticia que le había pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Va en serio…? —dudó Daigo también, todavía sin asimilarlo.

—¡Así es! ¡Shu y yo estamos saliendo! —reafirmó Valt ilusionado y más feliz de lo habitual.

Después de lo acontecido, el joven de cabello azul había podido entenderlo mejor. Y, si era con Shu, claramente no iba a negarse; todo lo contrario. Quería intentarlo con su mejor amigo y rival, así que la respuesta era obviamente un sí. Un sí que Shu no esperaba.

—¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer —intervino Wakiya al oír tal noticia—. Es imposible. ¿De verdad podéis imaginaros a Valt en una relación? Porque yo no.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el susodicho.

—Vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo, no a ir rápido.

La repentina voz de Kurenai llamó la atención del resto de chicos, que se giraron al escucharle.

—¡Shu! —exclamó Valt con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia él; en aquel momento, Rantaro, Daigo y Wakiya juraban que su amigo parecía un perrito que movía la cola frenéticamente al estar con aquel albino—. ¡¿Echamos un combate?!

—Claro —respondió Shu, con una leve sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que amaba cada momento que pasaba a su lado.

Y, tal y como lo había dicho, ambos iban a ir poco a poco. Aún eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero, con el tiempo, podrían aprender cómo llevar aquella relación que acababa de comenzar.

Sin importarles en absoluto el qué dirán y disfrutando de estar juntos cada vez más tiempo.

Aunque, en algún momento, Valt tendría que contárselo a su madre, claro está, si sus hermanos no lo hacían antes.

Pero aquello sería parte de otra historia.

* * *

**• • •**

**Bueno, aquí termina este two-shot porque tengo muchas otras ideas, pero para otros fics xD (que incluyen primeras veces en algo), pero necesitaba escribir primero cómo iniciarían su relación 3**  
**Estos dos se han convertido en mi OTP actual ;; los amo mucho.**


End file.
